thousandyear_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Berege Carter
Berege Carter, born in the year 3500, was a rebel who fought against the United Terran Empire for much of her life. She was also the mother of Devan Carter. Early Life As a young woman, Berege Carter fought for the United Terran Empire as a communications officer for the Dauntless, a battle cruiser. Though her job was limited to intercepting enemy communications and decrypting coded messages from the Captains of other ships, she always dreamed of commanding her own vessel. In 3525, at the age of 25, she got her wish. The captain of the Dauntless and his First Mate were mortally wounded while engaging rebels in a minefield, and his dying words were to give Berege the helm. Though she had no idea why the captain would choose her over anyone else, she quickly took command and brought the ship to victory. As a reward for her bravery and tactical expertise, she was promoted to Captain. Later Life After the rebellions ended, the UE almost immediately catapaulted itself into another war, this time with the recently discovered Amoeba race. Initially, Berege was silent about her objection to the annihilation of a peaceful race of aliens, but one day in 3536 she observed a newscast detailing the events of an invasion of an Amoeba home planet. The atrocities committed against the Amoeba sparked a rage never before seen in Berege. She took her ship and several other like-minded Captains and left Empire space, cutting off all communications. For the next several years, Berege and her band of raiders patrolled the Empire-Amoeba border, attacking lightlty defended transports and small fleets. Though the Empire put a bounty on her head, she was never caught. Over the years, Berege's fleet absorbed numerous pirates into their ranks. Some were in it for the glory, others truly believed in Berege's cause. Nevertheless, her fleet continued to be a painful thorn in the Empire's side. In 3542, Berege gave birth to a son, who she named Devan. Not wanting to expose her son to a galaxy at war, she sent him to the Madrigal system, where she knew she had some cousins. Taking a small transport ship to slip passed the military blockades, she left him on the planet, requesting that he never know who his true mother was. Berege died in 3565 of natural causes. Without her leadership, the band of raiders soon disappeared from existence, either destroyed by Empire ships or joining a different pirate fleet altogether. Bonus Facts ''Official Amplitude Studios Lore: ''"A highly decorated commander in the UEH navy, Carter quit the service in 3536 when she could no longer ignore the Empire's acts of atrocity against Amoeba civilians. Now a pirate and freelance troublemaker, she is extremely wealthy and a constant source of trouble for the UEH. Though she seems to be in it for the money, in fact Carter harbours notions of building a fleet strong enough to give the Empire what it deserves. If she does not live long enough to do it, she will pass the task on to her unborn child."